jumbas_experiment_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Experimental Catalogue
Is beautiful little orb of evil genius, no? This specially design-ed capsule contains virtually every Experiment (say for 625 and 626) ever created! And in time, we shall for to be knowing every last one of them as we develop! Things were going well, until giant whale shark man Gantu and Hamsterviel tried to use my experiments for evil, and not the good kind either! To make long story short, my hard working capsule is now gathering dust, as all the pods landed in Hawaii to be tame-ed by Little Girl and 626. There are six categories of Genetic Experiments, each with a different theme. 0-Series are test batch creations; primarily either helpers around laboratory, or just as a prototype of others to come. 1-Series is where things get more mischievous; ideally meant to cause chaos in urban and suburban areas through one method or another. With the occasional prototype, of course. 2-Series is where the truly diabolical begin to unfold, being primarily scientifically inclined creations meant to cause technological issues or are otherwise science-themed. 3-Series is where things become personal; psychologically tampering with either individuals, or an entire group. 4-Series are one of my most fearsome in terms of weaponry; primary functions involve more widespread chaos and top secret information. 5-Series are more elemental-based, and are often used to cause climactic chaos! 6-Series is where 626 comes from, and they're meant to be great harbingers of destruction! From sinking entire navies to making whole armies disappear, here is where Evil Genius Self was at his peak. ...Before being finked on to Galactic Federation by hack Hamsterviel. Regardingless; with him finally imprisoned for good, Jumba is pleased to present what Experiments we have being able to archive thus far! 000-099 Series 100-199 Series Experiment 100: Trickster Experiment 101: Trike Experiment 102: Stopgo Experiment 103: Stamen Experiment 104: Lapse Experiment 105: Fold Experiment 106: Spindle Experiment 107: Mutilate Experiment 108: Nudge Experiment 109: Sounder Experiment 110: Squeak Experiment 111: Mulch Experiment 112: Toons Experiment 113: Shoe Experiment 114: Skyooz Experiment 115: Sellby Experiment 116: Switch Experiment 117: Tock Experiment 118: Fink Experiment 119: Inverto Experiment 120: Snafu Experiment 121: Sappy Experiment 122: Dorkifier Experiment 123: Carmen Experiment 124: Rhymer Experiment 125: Gibberish Experiment 126: Stank Experiment 127: Dembums Experiment 128: Bugby Experiment 129: Crutch Experiment 130: Bonez Experiment 131: Poik Experiment 132: Spoony Experiment 133: PJ Experiment 134: Shredder Experiment 135: Remote Experiment 136: Gloomy Experiment 137: Flip Experiment 138: Dropsy Experiment 139: I know you are but what am i Experiment 140: Changeling Experiment 141: Burr Experiment 142: Blondie Experiment 143: Clog Experiment 144: Samolean Experiment 145: Bragg Experiment 146: Flashbomb Experiment 147: Newton Experiment 148: Weasel Experiment 149: Bonnie Experiment 150: Clyde Experiment 151: Babyfier Experiment 152: Mama Frita Experiment 153: Xyz Experiment 154: Frapp Experiment 155: Burger Experiment 156: Shopahol Experiment 157: Hotl Experiment 158: Finder Experiment 159: Nacho Experiment 160: Rabbit Experiment 161: Grumbelly Experiment 162: Tub Experiment 163: Dumbell Experiment 164: Lesdyxia Experiment 165: Sandy Experiment 166: Peppah Experiment 167: Frizzy Experiment 168: Redped Experiment 169: Rolo Experiment 170: Daze Experiment 171: Rich Experiment 172: Ditch Experiment 173: Mitch Experiment 174: Nopost Experiment 175: Kite Experiment 176: Allsox Experiment 177: Clip Experiment 178: Barkleigh Experiment 179: Bumper Experiment 180: Boggle Experiment 181: Roberts Experiment 182: Ollie Experiment 183: Detour Experiment 184: Nph Experiment 185: Splutter Experiment 186: Laakso Experiment 187: Cal Experiment 188: Foreward Experiment 189: Hotcold Experiment 190: Florrie Experiment 191: Roxy Experiment 192: Breakup Experiment 193: Will Experiment 194: Trax Experiment 195: Whoooa! Experiment 196: Esca Later Experiment 197: Pretzel Experiment 198: Carat Experiment 199: Nosy 200-299 Series Experiment 200: Adam Experiment 201: Geigenstein Experiment 202: Jam Experiment 203: Snipe Experiment 204: Nosox Experiment 205: Cheney Experiment 206: Maggie Experiment 207: Barcode Experiment 208: Hoax Experiment 209: Smoot Experiment 210: Retro Experiment 211: Jangle Experiment 212: 2 late Experiment 213: Uhf Experiment 214: Pix Experiment 215: Crammer Experiment 216: Key Experiment 217: Rat Experiment 218: Target Experiment 219: Missy Experiment 220: Millie Experiment 221: Sparky Experiment 222: Poxy Experiment 223: Glitch Experiment 224: Tweak Experiment 225: Mashy Experiment 226: Combo Experiment 227: Butter Experiment 228: Melty Experiment 229: Kingpin Experiment 230: Checkup Experiment 231: Sprok Experiment 232: Poser Experiment 233: Pitch Experiment 234: Shush Experiment 235: Docker Experiment 236: Charger Experiment 237: Blip Experiment 238: Bworp Experiment 239: Clickster Experiment 240: Sap Experiment 241: Press 5 Experiment 242: Brownout Experiment 243: Pane Experiment 244: Bore Experiment 245: Sournote Experiment 246: Creamer Experiment 247: Qwerty Experiment 248: Belle Experiment 249: Sproing Experiment 250: Lacrosse Experiment 251: Link Experiment 252: Crete Experiment 253: Uncrete Experiment 254: Mr. Stenchy Experiment 255: Mrs. Sickly Experiment 256: Addy Experiment 257: Rattat Experiment 258: Sample Experiment 259: Rash Experiment 260: Gps Experiment 261: B.V Beaverton Experiment 262: Ace Experiment 263: Sfs Experiment 264: Poach Experiment 265: Wip Experiment 266: 10x Experiment 267: Wishy-Washy Experiment 268: Celsenheit Experiment 269: Gyrotta Experiment 270: Gillmore Experiment 271: Noso Experiment 272: Wormhole Experiment 273: Boxboom Experiment 274: Alexander Experiment 275: Tickle-Tummy Experiment 276: Remmy Experiment 277: Snooty Experiment 278: Pasthole Experiment 279: Futurehole Experiment 280: Benedict Arnold Experiment 281: Ray Experiment 282: Click Experiment 283: Quarklifter Eperiment 284: Pixel Experiment 285: Lax Experiment 286: Gellasifier Experiment 287: Burl Experiment 288: Boomer Experiment 289: Stringulator Experiment 290: U port Experiment 291: Catalyst Experiment 292: Whattsamattafoyou Experiment 293: Vacuum Experiment 294: Poppappoppop Experiment 295: Spineless Experiment 296: Crash Experiment 297: Shortstuff Experiment 298: Cat Experiment 299: Dimensionator 300-399 Series Experiment 300: Spooky Experiment 303: Amnesio Experiment 304: Drag Experiment 308: Jenny Experiment 309: Smiler Experiment 310: Fritzabrain Experiment 313: Thinktank Experiment 315: Chum Experiment 316: Morpholomew Experiment 318: Chortle Experiment 319: Spike Experiment 320: Cloudy Experiment 321: Lightfoot Experiment 322: Heckler Experiment 323: Hunkahunka Experiment 326: Pannix Experiment 327: Molar Experiment 334: Miranda Experiment 336: Blooz Experiment 344: Dupe Experiment 345: Elastico Experiment 346: Stuckup Experiment 355: Swapper Experiment 358: Manners Experiment 359: Phoebe Experiment 360: Drowsy Experiment 373: Worrywart Experiment 375: Phantasmo Experiment 383: Swirly Experiment 389: Facepainter Experiment 390: Slimy Experiment 397: Spats 400-499 Series Experiment 400: Precious Experiment 404: Bloom Experiment 407: Punk Experiment 410: Jay Experiment 411: Cowlick Experiment 412: Char Experiment 413: Botulator Experiment 414: Crusty Experiment 415: Patter Experiment 420: Curdle Experiment 436: Steve Experiment 441: Choppers Experiment 455: Mary Experiment 469: Jitters Experiment 471: Sneak Experiment 489: Huggo Experiment 493: Enguard 500-599 Series Experiment 500: Cooler Experiment 501: Yin Experiment 502: Yang Experiment 504: Bling-Bling Experiment 505: Ploot Experiment 506: Ug Experiment 507: Woody Experiment 509: Sprout Experiment 513: Richter Experiment 515: Deforestator Experiment 519: Splat Experiment 520: Cannonball Experiment 521: Wrapper Experiment 523: Slushy Experiment 525: Stoneface Experiment 527: Chip Experiment 529: Digger Experiment 533: Blowhard Experiment 539: Algae Experiment 540: Phoon Experiment 544: Thresher Experiment 554: Sol Experiment 566: Derrick Experiment 567: Eva Experiment 569: Glenn Experiment 574: Lardo Experiment 586: Tank Experiment 597: Zirconia Experiment 598:Gluteous 600-630 Series Experiment 600: Woops Experiment 601: Kixx Experiment 602: Sinker Experiment 603: Zap Experiment 604: Houdini Experiment 605: Warpstron Experiment 606: Holio Experiment 607: Launch Experiment 608: Slugger Experiment 609: Heat Experiment 610: Witch Experiment 611: El Fin Experiment 612: Blandzilla Experiment 613: Yaarp Experiment 614: Gunner Experiment 615: Yogee Experiment 616: Joey Experiment 617: Plasmoid Experiment 618: Crystallene Experiment 619: Splodyhead Experiment 620: Page Experiment 621: Chopsuey Experiment 622: Jumby Experiment 623: Trainer Experiment 624: Angel Experiment 625: Reuben Experiment 626: Stitch Experiment 627: Evile Experiment 628 Experiment 629: LeroyCategory:000 Series Category:100 Series Category:200 Series Category:300 Series Category:400 Series Category:500 Series Category:600 Series